


Twelve Days of Christmas

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For day 3 of Eight Days of Blacksand!
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/13/2014.

“Sandy!” Pitch yells across two worlds. “Are you trying to drive me to do something drastic? Also, I thought your dreamsand creatures were all—well—NICE!” He dodges the beak of a dreamsand goose while glaring at Sandy, who’s popped into his realm looking as serene as ever. “What’s with all the _birds_? This has been going on for a full week now, save for one day, and I—”

Sandy forms a few music notes over his head and waves his hand like he’s conducting an orchestra.

“No, the birds don’t sing. They don’t make any noise at all, actually. It would be a small blessing, but some of them _sneak up_ on me now!”

Sandy shakes his head and points to the music notes again.

“What? A song? Sandy, I—well of course I know it’s from a song. I just…I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew.”

Sandy begins to form a few more signs, but Pitch, worried that he’s already given away too much for one day, dodges dreamsand geese and swans to get to him. “So what should I do with these birds?” he demands.

Sandy suggests he keep them.

“What? That’s absurd, that’s…a lot of dreamsand. That’s still absurd.”

Sandy asks him if he knows the lyrics to the song. When Pitch slowly nods, he smiles, and waves goodbye. That’s enough revelation for one day.

And, besides, the hand that Pitch waved back with had a golden ring on each of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this one's really cute okay
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I am now imagining Pitch getting goosed by a sand goose or swan whenever he least suspects it. :)


End file.
